My Little Pwny: Friendship Is Noobish
by Lavasharks
Summary: Twilight and the gang play some videogames. Hilarity ensues. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1: Call of Cutie

[Part One: Call of Cutie]

It was that time in Ponyville again as Pinkie Pie walked back to her house, excited to do what she loved. It was that time in Ponyville again as all the ponies in Ponyville entered their homes, said hi to their foals and kissed their companions. It was that time in Ponyville again as Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie went to their houses and connected themselves online.

It was Friday again.

You see, every Friday the Ponies in Ponyville retire home early in order to indulge themselves in a new Ponyville hobby. Many Ponies loved to play, and the gang was no exception. They were easily captured by the fun and entertainment this hobby offered.

It was time to play some Call of Cutie: Colt Ops.

Pinkie Pie eagerly sat in her gaming chair and turned on the system. Rarity and Fluttershy were already online, and Applejack and Rainbow Dash signed in a few minutes later. Twilight Sparkle was the last to sign in, but she was now ready.

Pinkie Pie booted the game up and entered the chat room made by Rarity.

Now Entering Chat Room: Boutique

P1nk13-p13: Hay gals

Rarinator: hay

Fluttershy-Kill-U: hai

TwiSpa: hold on a sec

AppJak: gonna sync up my weapons

Ra1nB0w360: Same

P1nk13-p13: I'll make private lobby so we can practice

P1nk13-p13: get your headsets on

TwiSpa: back. Gonna sync

They all entered the lobby and gazed at the scores.

Rarity was bad at the game, so she was Rank 4.

Twilight was new to this game, so she was only Rank 17.

Applejack was Rank 40.

Pinkie Pie was Rank 62.

Rainbow Dash was Rank 70.

And Fluttershy was in the lead at Rank 70, Second Prestige.

P1nk13-p13: you all in?

Rarinator: yes dahling

TwiSpa: Uh-huh!

Ra1nB0w360: I am now

Fluttershy-Kill-U: yes, I've entered

AppJak: Howdy

P1nk13-p13: what game mode?

Fluttershy-Kill-U: TD (team deathmatch) or FFA (free for all)?

TwiSpa: We can work together as a team and play TD!

Ra1nB0w360: in that case, I wanna play FFA

AppJak: FFA

Rarinator: FFA

TwiSpa: ...

The game has started and they chose Canterlot as the game map.

[Ready?]

[3]

[2]

[1]

[Let's Deux This!]

[Rarinator was killed by AppJak]

Rarinator: HAX!

AppJak: Heehee...

[P1nk13-p13 was grenaded by Fluttershy-Kill-U]

[AppJak was grenaded by Fluttershy-Kill-U]

[Ra1nB0w360 was grenaded by Fluttershy-Kill-U]

Fluttershy-Kill-U: Oh my, a triple kill!

Fluttershy-Kill-U: ...

Fluttershy-Kill-U: EAT IT, BITCH!

TwiSpa: 0_0

AppJak: ...

[Rarinator was shot by P1nk13-p13]

P1nk13-p13: BOOM! HEADSHOT!

[Rarinator killed self!]

[TwiSpa killed Ra1nB0w360 with C4!]

[Fluttershy-Kill-U killed TwiSpa with a backstab!]

P1nk13-p13: BRB, gonna get cupcakes...

Fluttershy-Kill-U: Everypony kill her while she's afk :D

[Ra1nB0w360 stabbed P1nk13-p13]

[Fluttershy-Kill-U killed P1nk13-p13 with headshot]

[AppJak killed P1nk13-p13 with headshot]

[Now Entering: Spike_The_Best]

TwiSpa: ...

AppJak: Uh...

Fluttershy-Kill-U: Hai spike!

TwiSpa: Spike, why are you here? We're practicing.

Spike_The_Best: I got bored playing story mode :D

Ra1nB0w360: Ugh

P1nk13-p13: I'm back! Hey! No fair! No afk kills allowed! :(

P1nk13-p13: o hay spike

[Spike_The_Best killed AppJak with C4]

[P1nk13-p13 killed Spike_The_Best with grenade!]

[Rarinator kills self!]

Rarinator: This game is broken :/

Spike_The_Best: Yknow Rarity, I can come over some time and teach you how to play ;)

Ra1nB0w360: Less talk, more shoot!

[Ra1nB0w360 kills P1nk13-p13 with headshot!]

[Rarinator kills self!]

[TwiSpa killed Rarinator with a grenade!]

[Fluttershy-Kill-U killed TwiSpa with a violent stab to the hymen!]

TwiSpa: watthefuck?

Fluttershy-Kill-U: :D

[Fluttershy-Kill-U killed Ra1nB0w360 with a neck snap!]

[Fluttershy-Kill-U killed Spike_The_Best with a backstab!]

[Rarinator kills self!]

[Time Limit Reached!]

Winner: Fluttershy-Kill-U

Fluttershy-Kill-U: Oh my...would you like me to restart?

TwiSpa: Nono, you won fair and square.

Fluttershy-Kill-U: Okay...

[Next Map: Apple Acres]

Spike_The_Best: gonna try to get some achievements, back in an hour.

[Spike_The_Best left]

[Mode Change?]

[Mode changed to Sabotage]

Fluttershy-Kill-U: yay I luv sabotage

TwiSpa: huh?

Ra1nB0w360: pick up the bomb and plant it at the enemy base, got it?

TwiSpa: alrighty then

P1nk13-p13: these are good cupcakes...

[3]

[2]

[1]

[Let's Deux This!]

[TwiSpa picked up the bomb!]

[TwiSpa was sniped by Fluttershy-Kill-U!]

Fluttershy-Kill-U: learn to watch for snipers, bitch!

TwiSpa: 0_0"

Fluttershy-Kill-U: sorry...in the zone

TwiSpa: it's alright...:P

[P1nk13-p13 was sniped by Fluttershy-Kill-U]

[Rarinator kills self!]

Rarinator: HAX!

[AppJak picked up the bomb!]

[AppJak planted the bomb at the enemy base!]

[Fluttershy-Kill-U defused bomb!]

[Fluttershy-Kill-U planted bomb at enemy base!]

[Fluttersahy-Kill-U killed Ra1nB0w360 with a headshot]

[Fluttershy killed TwiSpa with a headshot]

Fluttershy-Kill-U: COLLATERAL!

TwiSpa: luck...

[Fluttershy-Kill-U destroyed enemy base!]

[Winner: Fluttershy-Kill-U]

Fluttershy-Kill-U: oh my! New record!

Rarinator: Congrats dahling

Rarinator: I'm tired. Gonna hit the hay, nite gals.

TwiSpa: bye!

Fluttershy-Kill-U: bye

P1nk13-p13: peace out!

Ra1nB0w360: laters

[Rarinator Left]

[Game Leader Left]

[TwiSpa is new game leader]

TwiSpa: :D

[Now Entering: CelestialAngel]

TwiSpa: Hey princess!

AppJak: Why hello thar

Ra1nB0w360: YOU PLAY THIS GAME?

CelestialAngel: Of course. Now start this shit up, I wanna pwn some noobz.

TwiSpa: ...alright...

[Mode Changed]

[Mode: Deathmatch]

CelestialAngel: Let's see what you girls know about Call of Cutie.

[3]

[2]

CelestialAngel: You're going down.

[1]

TwiSpa: :o

[Let's Deux This!]

[Fluttershy-Kill-U gave TwiSpa a swift kick to the testicles!]

[Fluttershy-Kill-U gave CelestialAngel a lead enema!]

[Fluttershy-Kill-U gave AppJak a lesson in science!]

[Fluttershy-Kill-U gave Ra1nB0w360 her ovaries in a plastic baggie!]

TwiSpa: What's this game rated?

[CelestialAngel shot P1nk13-p13 in the fucking face!]

[P1nk13-p13 violently fell to her doom!]

[CelestialAngel shot TwiSpa in the fucking face!]

CelestialAngel: Uh-oh, I need to meet with some people right now.

[CelestialAngel left]

Fluttershy-Kill-U: Aw...just when I had a worthy opponent.

[TwiSpa killed P1nk13-p13]

TwiSpa: Hm...getting kinda hungry.

TwiSpa: You gals wanna meet up at my house for some pizza?

Fluttershy-Kill-U: FUCK YEAH!

TwiSpa: -_-"

[TwiSpa ended game]

"Oh my," said Fluttershy, "Was I really that assertive?"

"Definitely!" Said Rainbow Dash, "You really showed us!"

Twilight Sparkle and the gang had pepperoni pizza and soda. Most of it was a new blend made by Spike. He called it "Spike Soda"

"Clever soda name." Said Twilight.

Spike just engorged the huge pepperoni slice.

"Oh man," said Rainbow Dash, "It's getting real late."

"Yeah." Said Twilight

"Gotta hit the hay gals, even Pinkie Pie needs her beauty sleep!" Said Pinkie Pie

"Same here." Said AppleJack

They all said their goodbyes and left for the night. Twilight slept soon after that.

"Hmm..." Said Fluttershy, "It couldn't hurt to play some more."

[Fluttershy-Kill-U signed in!]

[Entering Lobby...]

[Lobby "PieTiem" entered]

Fluttershy saw that Soarin' was the only pony in this lobby. Maybe he was still at his console. She sent him a quick message asking for a game session. She moments later got a reply.

WonderSoarin: Hey Fluttershy!

Fluttershy-Kill-U: Hey :D

Fluttershy-Kill-U Wanna play some Call of Cutie?

WonderSoarin: Sure! What rank are you?

Fluttershy-Kill-U: 2nd Prestige.

WonderSoarin: ...I just remembered I had plans...

[WonderSoarin signed out]

Fluttershy-Kill-U: :(

GAME OVER. RESTART GAME?


	2. Chapter 2: Pony Massacre

It's Friday again. You know what that means?

"GOOOO AAWWNNLIINNEE" said Pinkie Pie to Fluttershy over the pony-phone. It was Friday again and as usual, the ponies go online to play some PlayStable 3. As a new custom, everypony in Ponyville goes online on Friday to frag some noobs and score some kills.

"Um...okay...just give me a second..."

[Fluttershy-Kill-U is online]

"Call of Cutie with the gals?" Said Pinkie Pie.

"Sure..." Said Fluttershy.

[Now entering Chat Room: OFWGKTA]

[4 other friends online]

Rarinator: Dahling!

TwiSpa: Hey girls

Ra1nB0w360: Sup. FFA?

Fluttershy-Kill-U: ok

P1nk13-p13: Let's play an actual game after we practice. Mama wants some headshots!

[Map: The Library]

[3]

[2]

[1]

[Let's Deux This!]

[Rarinator kills self!]

[Spike_The_Best connected]

Spike_The_Best: Hey yoo gaiz!

[Ra1nB0w360 killed Spike_The_Best with a headshot!]

Ra1nB0w360: begone

Spike_The_Best: :(

[Spike_The_Best disconnected]

TwiSpa: That was awfully nice of you :/

Ra1nB0w360: what? We're busy

[Fluttershy-Kill-U stabbed TwiSpa right in the ovaries!]

[Fluttershy-Kill-U cleaned P1nk13-p13's clock!]

TwiSpa: *sigh*

Since the ponies wanted to be left alone, Spike wasn't sure who to play with. He checked another server.

[3 people online]

Spike saw that Applebloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle were online, so he decided to message them.

Spike_The_Best: Hey girls

ScootFromHell: Hey spike

AppBloo: Hi spike :D

Spike_The_Best: wanna play some Call of Cutie?

ScootFromHell: sure, but sweetie belle is afk.

Spike_The_Best: Ooo...alright I'll make a game room.

AppBloo: Can we join a public game?

Spike_The_Best: OK.

[Joining Chat Room: MiNeCwAfT]

[Joining public game...]

[Public game found]

[12 players-TD-MANE ST.]

AppBloo: 12 players? Are we all on the same team?

Spike_The_Best: Yeah. So, I didn't know you guys had PlayStable 3.

ScootFromHell: Yeah, we figured playing videogames might get us cutie marks!

Spike_The_Best: Of course you did :P

[30 SEC]

Spike_The_Best: Do you guys know how to play?

ScootFromHell: A little.

Scootaloo was Rank 6

And AppleBloom was Rank 5

[15 SEC]

Spike_The_Best: Just stay close and kill anyone you see. They'll be red.

AppBloo: OK!

ScootFromHell: Alright.

[Starting Game]

[3]

[2]

[1]

[Let's Deux This!]

[ScootFromHell killed WonderSoarin with a headshot!]

[AppBloo killed LyraPrincess with a stab to the nutsack!]

AppBloo: What's a nutsack?

Spike_The_Best: Uh...

[Spike_The_Best killed TheDoctor with a headshot]

[Shutterbug killed AppBloo with C4!]

Spike_The_Best: Hey, where's Sweetie Belle?

AppBloo: Scoot says she's "afk", whatever that is.

Spike_The_Best: Ohh...it means she's busy.

Spike_The_Best: But what's Sweetie Belle DOING?

ScootFromHell: Beats me.

"Hey sis," said Sweetie Belle now at Rarity's house, "Can I borrow money for FillyFighters 4?"

"Huh? Yeah yeah dahling just go away. Shoo." Said Rarity to her sister, her eyes glued to the screen.

"Pinkie Pie!" Said Rarity over the microphone, "Stop hogging the gattling gun! WHAT? HACKS!"

Sweetie Belle rolled her eyes "Where's your purse?"

Rarity gave her a "begone" hand motion twirl. "I dunno, check Sweet Apple Acres."

Sweetie Belle took a few steps to leave but paused, puzzled, and turned back around. "Wait, what? What's it doing over there?"

Rarity froze up and paused "Um...you know what? I think I have money in a drawer somewhere. Stay put."

Rarity walked over to a nearby cabinet and gave Sweetie Belle 60 bits.

"There. NOW please go play with your little friends."

"Thanks sis!" Said Sweetie Belle, and left.

Rarity exhaled from relief. "That was a close one."

[Game Over]

[Winner: Mayorx2]

ScootFromHell: That's the third match we lost! This game cheats :(

AppBloo: I guess gaming isn't our specialty.

Spike_The_Best: Sorry. :P

AppBloo: Let's go play something else Scoot.

ScootFromHell: Fine.

AppBloo: Well spike, we're gonna play some FillyFighters 3. Seeya later.

Spike_The_Best: K, bye!

[ScootFromHell left]

AppBloo: Oh and spike?

Spike_The_Best: Huh?

AppBloo: Thanks for tryna help us :)

Spike_The_Best: No prob :)

[AppBloo left]

Spike checked who else was online and was surprised to see Princess Celestia was playing Mare Murderers.

Angel the Bunny was playing Carrot Catch.

And Derpy Hooves was playing MailmareDelivery.

"Huh." Thought Spike.

[Rarinator played chicken with the ground!]

[TwiSpa killed AppJak with C4]

[P1nk13-p13 turned Ra1nB0w360 into fresh cupcakes!]

TwiSpa: Somepony tell me what time it is.

Fluttershy-Kill-U: 3:41 PM.

TwiSpa: I'm starving D:

AppJak: Same here.

Fluttershy-Kill-U: I am feeling a bit famished.

TwiSpa: Let's meetup and go get something to eat.

And with that, they all turned off their PlayStables and left.

The ponies sat at a table near a new outdoor area, "The Blue Hay-Hay", and pondered their next move. This quant little fast food place is outdoors and you can leave upon eating.

"Now what?" Said Twilight, eating a sandwich.

"We can play tag!" Said Pinkie Pie.

"No...that's boring." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Hide and Seek"

"Nah..."

Pinkie Pie thought for a long time.

"Hide and Seek Tag?"

Rainbow Dash gave Pinkie an incredulous look.

"What is that?" Said Rarity, pointing at Twilight.

"What?" Said Twilight, mouth full of sandwich. "It's hay and wheat with mayo."

"Not that, THAT."

Rarity pointed to a videogame store behind Twilight.

"Oooh!" Said Pinkie, "Shiny!"

They galloped over after eating and checked out the store. There were many games on sale for a modest price.

"Brainsplatters 3?" Said Twilight.

"Grand Theft Carriage?" Said Rainbow Dash.

"My Little Pony: The Game?" said Pinkie Pie

Applejack found a videogame that was similar to the one they would play. "I got us a game." she said.

Twilight looked at the cover. "Pony Massacre?"

"Looks awesome!" said Rainbow Dash.

Pinkie Pie jumped and took 6 copies of the game to the counter.

Twilight took her copy of the game home and started playing. She entered an online private lobby with the other ponies.

Ra1nB0w360: Anypony know how to play this?

TwiSpa: No clue. I haven't even played Story Mode yet.

AppJak: Neither have I

P1nk13-p13: Me neither!

TwiSpa: We'll learn how to play faster if we play with each other.

[Starting Game: Slaughterhouse/Glue Factory]

The ponies couldn't sleep that night. Twilight Sparkle had to host a late-night slumber party because Rarity and Rainbow Dash kept having nightmares about that game. Pinkie Pie wanted to come to the slumber party because everypony else was going, and she wasn't scared. And when Fluttershy entered Twilight's door, she just kept muttering "So much meat..."

"Maybe we should have stuck to Call of Cutie." said Twilght Sparkle.

GAME OVER. WOULD YOU LIKE TO CONTINUE?

-YES

-NO


	3. Chapter 3: Individual Choices

"Go play Call of Cutie!" Said Scootaloo to Sweetie Belle over the PlayStable Network. Sweetie Belle has been playing FillyFighters 4 for several days straight without taking a single break, and her friends were worried she wouldn't rank up before Call of Cutie 2 came out. No one could wait for that game, so many practiced.

"No thanks," said Sweetie Belle, "I need to get the high score in this game if it kills me."

"It just might..." Muttered Scootaloo. "Anyway, you know that the Cutie Mark Crusaders have a clan on Call of Cutie. If you're not there to help us, we'll enter the next rank without you!"

"Don't worry. I'll get the high score before the tournament. Just hold your horses!"

"Ugh, fine."

And with that, Scootaloo signed out.

"Rank up!" Said Twilight over the microphone to the others. "Now I have the Desert Eagle :D"

"Lucky..." Said Rarity, "I still haven't gotten the GOOD sniper rifle :("

The girls have been playing for several days, training for when they finally prestiged. Except for Fluttershy, who already prestiged three times.

AppJak: Consarnit Fluttershy, at this rate you'll reach the maximum rank before Rarity even gets to Rank 50.

Rarinator: Hey!

Rarinator: :(

TwiSpa: Meh...I need a new game _

P1nk13-p13: WHAAAAAAAT

Fluttershy-Kill-U: Um...if it's alright with you girls...I don't want another game until I prestige ten times...

Fluttershy-Kill-U: If that's...okay...

AppJak: Of course sugarcube

Fluttershy-Kill-U: FUCK YEAH

TwiSpa: Why do you keep cursing? :o

Fluttershy-Kill_U: Well, um...Rainbow Dash said that the best way to make friends online is to curse them out and insult their mothers.

Fluttershy-Kill-U: And she also told me to have a menacing username, and that 'Fluttershy-Wuvs-U' wasn't menacing enough...

TwiSpa: ...Really? -_-

Ra1nB0w360: Heheh...yeah...

The girls returned to the GameClop to find something new. After last time, they decided _definitely_ check the game's rating this time, to see if they wouldn't get queasy, much to Rainbow Dash's dismay.

"Are we looking for a game with guns?" said Rainbow Dash.

"...or animals...?" said Fluttershy.

"You know what?" said Twilight, "Lets all get a different game and tell each other how it is."

"YES!" said Rarity, picking up a game with a handsome looking stallion clutching the edge of a train. "I'm going to have fun with _this_." said Rarity, focusing on the cover.

"Oooh!" said Pinkie Pie holding a game with a sort of dark glowing mask on the cover. The game was rated 'M'.

Twilight picked up a critically acclaimed science game and smiled at the price, as well as the rating.

Fluttershy eagerly picked up a game with a puppy on the cover, and another game when the others weren't looking.

Rainbow Dash picked up an 'M' rated game with a white-cloaked stallion on the cover, surrounded by other ponies and such.

And Applejack picked up a game with a fast-looking carriage on the cover. "Carriages are like horses, right?"

They all paid for their games and left. Fluttershy was the last to pay because she didn't want the others to see the other game she got.

Spike walked into GameClop about half an hour later. After searching for a few minutes, he found one simply titled "Dragon Age".

"Seems legit." said Spike, and purchased the copy.

Twilight started up her game, _Portal 2_, and began what would evolve into a 12 hour play session.

"Uncharted 2: Among Steeds." said Rarity, "Well this stallion does look like the adventurer type.'

Rarity took the game into her bedroom and didn't leave for hours.

"These missions are sooo booooring." said Rainbow Dash. "The back of the game said I can be a master assassin," she said, eyeing the case of _Assassin's Steed Brotherhoof_, "SO WHY THE BUCK AM I DELIVERING LETTERS?"

"You are sooooo cute!" said Fluttershy, feeding her virtual puppy in _Dogz_. "Not too fast now, Sergio. You wouldn't want to get a tummy ache!"

Fluttershy looked at the other game she purchased and thought for a second. "I gotta make sure to hide this and play it offline..."

"POW, RIGHT IN THE KISSER!" said Pinkie Pie as she just headbutted a necromorph in _Dead Space 2._ She was certainly enjoying the mental hospital setting of the game, especially the blood all over the walls, floor, and ceiling. "I wish I could keep one of these things!" she said as an Infector chewed the head off a pony, making Pinkie Pie giggle at the gore.

"CONSARNIT!" said Applejack as she crashed her carriage for the 17th time. "THIS BUCKIN' CART KEEPS FLIPPIN' OVER LIKE A BUCKIN PONY ON PUNCH!". She gave the cover a dirty look. _Burnout Paradise_ on the cover. "Oh WHAAAT? WHERE THE BUCK DID HE COME FROM? MY CARRIAGE IS IN 'CRITICAL CONDITION'? BUUUUU-"

Spike seemed to be enjoying his game, even though he hadn't fought or even seen a dragon yet. It didn't help that he was skipping all the cutscenes either. He could play as differnt races: Pony, Unicorn, Pegasus...but one in particular made his wonder.

"What's a hee-ooo-man?" said Spike. "They sure are bucking ugly."

The next day came and Twilight seems to have fallen asleep with the controller in her hand; her hooves and face covered in drool. Her mane was a mess, and her eyes were bloodshot.

"Ugh...what the hay happened?"

She got on her hooves and stood up a bit, glancing at her screen. It said "GAME PAUSED" with other options and selections. She went upstairs to Spike and found that he was still awake, eyes glued to the screen.

"...Spike?"

No reply.

"Spiiike? You want some pancakes? I got your favorite syrup!"

No reply.

She put a hoof on Spike's controller and he promply slapped her, making her reel back.

"WHY THE BUCK IS 'THE FADE' SO CELESTIA DANGED HARD? I'VE BEEN WALKING IN CIRCLES FOR 15 HOURS!"

Pinkie Pie watched the ending of the game in awe, her eyes wide as she saw the ship crash through the chamber to save the pony called 'Isaac'.

"Yes! I beat it on Zealot mode!"

Pinkie Pie checked at the time and gasped, but then got back to playing.

"One more achievement and I get the master achievement!"

She was taken to the menu after seeing an ending she did not understand, but then realized she never played the first one.

"Time for Hardcore mode!" she said eagerly.

Rarity started playing the game for the first time.

Fluttershy finally conquered the game she so cautiously tried to hide. _Anypony could barge in at any moment_. She decided to save her progress and try it again tomorrow on a higher difficulty. She was lucky the game didn't have any achievements, otherwise anypony else could see what she was playing. _And that would be devastating_, she thought.

She packed _Horny Unicorns XXX_ into its case and left her house.

Applejack sighed in contentment as she finally got passed level one. "About buckin' time!" she said aloud to herself. She unlocked a blue carriage with red hot-rod flames. "Yeee-haaaw!" she yelled loud enough to wake up everything in the barn.

Rainbow Dash pressed the square button and dove unto the guard, stabbing him in the throat and taking him out silently. From there she leaped a ledge and disarmed another guard, cutting through him with his own weapon. When other guards were alerted, she threw a smoke grenade and took them out quietly while they couldn't see. Lastly, she climbed a large tower, looked around, and jumped off, landing in a bale of hay which she promptly started eating, refilling her health bar.

Rainbow Dash was playing this game while dressed as an assassin, the white hooded garb just the right size, with holes for her wings.

"Wearing this makes playing this game 20% cooler." she said with a giggle as Ezio Auditore a la Pony slit an innocent pony's throat.

Sweetie Belle saw her score go up and up and up through extremely baggy eyes. SHe struggled to keep them open but eventually saw her high score:

**999,999,999,999,999**

She tried jumping for joy as she got the Equestria-wide high score (now Celestia was in 2nd place) but the most her body would allow was a slight hop before drifting off to sleep.

"SWEETIE BELLE!" yelled Scootaloo as she barged in.

"Mmm...tastes like knlkndsjbd" said Sweetie Belle.

Scootaloo looked worried. "Uh, how long have you been playing?"

Sweetie Belle mumbled something that sounded like "Dirty shoe"

"**THIRTY TWO HOURS? **Oh celestia, I don't know whether to let you sleep or bring you to a hospital!"

"M feel fine sssssquisshih" muttered Sweetie Belle, standing up.

"What are you doing?" said Scootaloo.

"Gettim somfin to dwink."

Sweetie Belle went to her special gaming mini-fridge and found a water bottle. Opening it, she started drinking.

"Um, Okay you should stop that and come with me to the hospital."

"Wai?"

"Well for starters, you're pouring that water all over the floor. Second, you're not even making real sentences anymore. How do you go to the bathroom?"

Sweetie Belle dropped her water bottle, spilling it everywhere. She stumbled over to a small desk and held up a large bottle full of strange liquid.

Scootaloo was about to say something when she instead said "Okay...but how do you...do...number two?"

Sweetie Belle was about to take another container out of the mini fridge when Scootaloo stopped her. "Oh Celestia, **NEVERMIND**. Hospital, now!" ordered Scootaloo.

"Scootaloo." said Sweetie Belle mustering up strength for words.

"Yeah?"

"Back up...my...saved data." said Sweetie Belle. Then she blacked out.

GAME OVER

-RETURN TO MAIN MENU?

-RESTART FROM LAST CHECKPOINT


	4. Chapter 4: Introducing

Sweetie Belle awoke at the Ponyville Hospital hours later. She woke up slowly, looking around to get her bearings.

"Where...am I?" She said.

"You're in the hospital," said Scootaloo, sitting in a nearby guest chair. "You blacked out after playing videogames for 32 hours without sleep."

"Oh..." Said Scootaloo, "Did I get the high score?"

"Yeah yeah...but now you need rest. Just get better in time for the Call of Cutie tournament."

"Okay!" Said Sweetie Belle.

Scootaloo resumed reading her magazine.

Twilight had invited the others to her house so they could talk about the games that they played, and how addicted they had become to playing them.

"I played for 12 hours," said Twilight, "Portal 2 is fun and so is the science!"

"Ooh! Ooh!" Said Pinkie Pie raising her hoof, "I played Dead Space 2! It's so fun! There's lasers and monsters and so much blood!" She said with a huge grin.

"I played Assassin's Steed: Brotherhoof." Said Rainbow Dash, still dressed in Assassin's clothing. "And these threads are so awesome! I feel like they make me fly faster!"

"I fed my puppy named Sergio," said Fluttershy, "And he recently got neutered."

"I got to the 7th chapter of Uncharted: Among Steeds," said Rarity, "And the adventurer stallion is quite the adventurer type."

"I don't wanna talk about it." Said Applejack.

The others were confused. "Huh?" Said Twilight, "Why not?"

"Because the game annoys me and I keep losin'" said Applejack.

"Aw, you probably just suck at racing," said Rainbow Dash, "I bet I could-"

Rainbow Dash was interrupted by the lights cutting out and the TV turning off, leaving them in total darkness. They were all silent before Rainbow Dash spoke up, just as confused.

"What the buck?"

"Nurse!" Said Doctor Coltex into a intercom, "Turn the backup generator on NOW!"

After a few moments, the lights flickered back on, meaning the backup generator was working.

"Whew! That was a close one!" Said Dr. Coltex.

Dr. Coltex was a teal unicorn with square glasses and a black messy mane. He glanced at his favorite watch and winced. It was getting late. For a new doctor here in Ponyville, it has been a pretty hectic few days.

"Doctor!" Said the Nurse over the nurse over the intercom, "Patient 0071 is freaking out! She won't stop crying!"

Over the intercom, the sound of Sweetie Belle crying could be faintly heard.

"Buck, not again." said Dr. Coltex, and he ran into his patient's room. Sweetie Belle was clutching something in her hand, and she was weeping. The Nurse left the room shortly while the Doctor tried to help her. "What's wrong?" Said Dr. Coltex.

Sweetie Belle released her grip on her gaming controller and shrieked through tears. "The power went out when I was about to save my game's progress!"

Back at Twilight's library, it was still dark. Fluttershy was panicking and so was Applejack. Rainbow Dash remained calm and tried to help the scared ponies. Pinkie Pie just kept bouncing and yelling "NIGHT PARTY!" and Spike...just fell asleep.

"Girls!" Said Twilight, "Calm down! It's just a power outage! Maybe there's a storm outside."

"Nah," said Rainbow Dash, "No storm, just a cool breeze. I should know, **I** helped make it!" She said smugly.

"It's...dark..." Said Fluttershy, shaking, "And...bad things happen...in the...dark..."

Applejack just calmed down as well and tried to get Fluttershy to stop shaking, leaving Twilight to ponder what happened.

_Hmm...maybe a frayed cable? A town-wide power failure?_

"Let's go check on everypony else." She stated simply.

Rainbow Dash perked up. "Sweet! Night time adventure!"

Things weren't so good outside the library either. The street lights were all off and only hospitals had power. Some ponies panicked and ran through the deep darkness. Others simply continued walking as if nothing happened. Shops remained open, but with a power failure this big, Twilight almost froze when she considered some ponies might decide to loot and steal from powerless shops.

"_No..._" She thought, "_Ponyville is a nice town, with little to no crime..._"

The six of them just stood there, planning out what they would do.

"I think we should stay inside and have a sleepover and tell stories!" Said Pinkie Pie."

"Without power? I think we should see what other ponies think happened." Said Twilight.

"Aww...phooey!"

"Such hand-eye coordination! Such flawless fingerwork! Such amazing concentration!" Said Dr. Coltex, referring to Sweetie Belle's gaming skills. She scored headshot after headshot playing online with other towns that still had power.

"What was your name again?" Said Dr. Coltex.

Sweetie Belle smirked but didn't take her eyes off the screen. "Sweetie Belle. But my online friends call me Sw33t-d3a7h."

"Honestly, I was just workin' out, you know like, **BAM**! When all of a sudden the power goes out like **BAM**! And I was like '**OH BUCK SHIT JUST GOT REAL**!' You know what I'm sayin'?" Replied the muscular pony that was walking outside. The six decided to ask around town what happened. This particular pony was dark-haired and an even darker mane, or maybe it was just the lack of light. He had a cutie mark resembling a gold chain.

"Yeah dawg," said Rainbow Dash, "I was talkin' to my peeps and then the lights went out. They was scared an all but I was like, '**bitch, shut the buck up**', nah mean?"

Twilight rolled her eyes and couldn't believe the bile that was being spewed out of Rainbow Dash's mouth. Apparently she had friends who spoke like this.

"I was reading a book and writing my novel at the same time when the lights went out. Not wanting to cause a ruckus I simply awaited for them to return by stargazing and looking for constellations. It's a great way to pass the time, wouldn't you agree?" Said the colt wearing glasses. His cutie mark resembled a book mark.

"I'll say..." Said Twilight, a lovestruck look in her eyes. "Um...what's your favorite kind of book?"

Rainbow Dash simply rolled her eyes.

"Well, the power went out and I was like 'YAY NIGHT PARTY!1" said Pinkie Pie.

"Yes Pinkie, I know. I was there." Said a ticked off Twilight.

"What's a 'Powuh Fail-yer'? It sounds deli-shoo-ish!" Said Derpy Hooves.

"Nevermind..." Said Twilight.

No one seemed to know what caused the power failure. Days and days passed but no one knew what to do. There were unicorn spells to produce power, but it took too long and only master unicorns could use it. Those that COULD would have to supply power to the whole town, and one house alone was enough to make a unicorn faint. Days turned to weeks and everypony was starting to slowly turn insane from lack of gaming. Twilight and the others were no exception. Without videogames, they quickly started losing their sanity.

"Okay..." Said Twilight, "I propose we go and see what happened to the power. Mayor Mare is too...preoccupied at the moment, so we should take matters into our own hooves."

"I agree," said Rarity, trying to stop Rainbow Dash from rocking back and forth with crossed eyes, "Let's ask The Princess what's going on."

Instead of taking a 45 minute trip through Ponyville to see the Princess, Twilight had Spike send them to Celestia using his "transport fire".

Once they appeared before the princess, they were surprised to see her gaming on her Coltendo DS, and she was using her magic to power the small handheld.

"Oh...hello girls..." She said glancing up at them, and then back to the game. "What brings you here?"

Twilight stared at Celestia. "Well...we were just wondering why and how the power went off in Ponyville for weeks. Have you not noticed?"

"Course I...BUCK! Of course I knew." She said while focusing on the game. "Our detective agency hasn't found any leads yet. We think it has something to do with all the Ponyville residents playing online at the same time."

Twilight glanced at her friends, then back to Celestia. "Well...is there any way at all to _fix_ this?"

"I'm not sure." said Celestia. "If you girls want to assist the detectives, they'd be more than happy to get your aid. They're currently down at 'The Blue Hay-Hay', pondering their next move. You should hurry."

"UGH." said Rainbow Dash.

"What?" inquired Twilight.

"Now we have to walk BACK. Couldn't you just write The Princess a letter?"

"Wow," said Twilight, "I am OFF today..."

Detective Note Pad sipped his coffee and glanced towards his fellow team. "Well? What's do we do now? We've scoured the shops, now we have to ask residents. There should be a _reason_ the power has been out this long."

Note Pad was a brown unicorn who always wore his trademark sunglasses, whether indoors or not. his spiky mane and tail were pitch black. Very few ponies have ever seen his eyes, but the experienced detective was highly appreciated within the ranks of the Equestrian Police Team.

"And only in Ponyville too," said the chief detective. "Something's...off..."

"Let's start with ponies A-M. Tomorrow we'll go through N-Z."

"If you say so..." said the Chief. "This coffee tastes like someone dipped their feet in it."

Note Pad wrote down something in his small book, then returned it to his uniform pocket.

"So..." said Dr. Coltex, "The red people are the bad guys, and the green guys are your teammates?"

"Duh," said Sweetie Belle, teaching the Doctor how to play. "Haven't you played videogames before?"

"I like playing racing games," said Coltex, "But this looks more fun. What's this game called?"

"Call of Cutie."

"...Awesome." said Coltex.

Outside, the other nurses and doctors were busy tending to the other 72 patients.

Derpy Hooves took another bite out of the giant power supply cable.

"Tastes like muffins!" she yelled.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	5. Chapter 5: String Muffins

Twilight Sparkle and the gang decided to meet the detectives and figure out what they could do to help. They needed to game, soon.

When Twilight arrived, one sunglasses-wearing unicorn was scribbling in his notepad, and the older looking pegasus with a beard was drinking coffee. They both glanced up at the girls as they entered, unsure if these ponies were the ones they were looking for.

Twilight walked over and spoke up, "Um, hi. Princess Celestia sent us to help with the investigation. Is everything all right?"

The brown unicorn with sunglasses got up and shook her hoof. "Greetings. Detective Note Pad. This is my partner Sticky Note."

The bearded pegasus raised his hoof.

"Did you interview all the ponies in Ponyville?" Said Twilight.

"Almost. We're down to the T's," said Note Pad. "We made a list of ponies we have interviewed."

Note Pad gave her a list, which Twilight glanced at.

"I'm boooored!" Said Pinkie Pie, "I want some coffee."

"Then buy some," said Rainbow Dash.

"Lend me some bits?" Said Pinkie Pie with puppy dog eyes. Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and gave her a few bits. Pinkie Pie returned with a large mug of coffee.

Twilight looked worried and glanced up. "You missed somepony."

Note Pad looked at her. "Excuse me?"

"You missed Derpy Hooves."

"The muffin pony?" Said Sticky Note. "She wouldn't give us a straight answer. Or a straight face."

"Let's ask her again," said Twilight.

After spending a little more time in the coffee shop, the gang went back to Derpy's house. It was a bit late, but they were certain she was home.

After ringing the doorbell, Derpy emerged dressed in a nightgown with a muffin design. Her eyes were half open and she yawned.

"Purple pony is back with some friends!" She said.

"Uh, yeah. Hello Derpy." Said Twilight. "We want to know if you've seen anything suspicious, or if you know anything about Ponyville losing power."

"Uh," she thought for a while. "Could be when I ate the new string muffins!"

"I...what?" Said Note Pad, utterly confused.

"You know," said Derpy, "The string muffins! I've never had them before but they taste good!"

"Show us," said Rainbow Dash. "Now."

The blonde pegasus guided them to her backyard, where a GIANT hole lay in the ground. Twilight almost fell in. Once Derpy descended for a few seconds, she came back up with a huge cable in her mouth.

"Eep!" Shrieked Rarity. "What are you doing?"

"Eating." Derpy stated simply.

"Huh?" Said Twillight. "Wait, does that supply power to ALL of Ponyville?"

"I think it does." Said Note Pad, "Her house is right here near the outskirts. She's the cause of the major power loss."

Rainbow Dash was angry. "Because of the power loss, ponies might be ranked higher than me now!" Yelled Rainbow Dash. Derpy seemed unfazed.

"Ugh!" Rainbow said.

"Um, Derpy? I'm afraid you aren't allowed to eat those muffins anymore." Said Note Pad.

"Awww..." Groaned Derpy.

Power was back in Ponyville! Everyone was glad and went back to their business as usual, except for the mane six, who went back to gaming.

P1nk13-p13: I missed playing Dead Space.

TwiSpa: and Portal :D

Fluttershy-Kill-U: I missed being online too.

Ra1nB0w360: Let's play some Call of Cutie!

TwiSpa: Eh...nah...

Ra1nB0w360: WHAT? Why?

TwiSpa: It's kinda boring now.

AppJak: Yeah

Rarinator: I agree. There's nothing new.

Ra1nB0w360: So...new game?

TwiSpa: I think I'll go outside. It's a new day anyway, we should get some fresh air.

At this, Twilight signed on and went outside. Smelling the fresh air and gazing at her surroundings, she realized how bright and uncomfortable it was. Twilight walked back inside.

TwiSpa: Nevermind, let's just prestige already. Where's the rocket launcher?

Note Pad and Sticky Note were back at Celestia's castle.

"Thank you. Without your help we wouldn't have been able to determine the source of the power outage. I assume you'll be returning back to Manehattan?"

Note Pad thought for a moment and adjusted his sunglasses.

"No...I like it here. It's...peaceful. Not much to worry about, y'know?"

"Yeah man," said Sticky Note. "Nice folk."

Princess Celestia smiled. "That's good. But what will you do now?"

Note Pad thought for a second.

"Well, my name i/is/i note pad. I guess I can sell school supplies or SOMETHING."

"So...tired..." Yawned Dr. Coltex.

"Please, Doctor," said the nurse, "You've been tending to patient 0071 for more than a day! You should relax!"

"Good idea..."

Sweetie Belle, or rather, Patient 0071, was ringing her alarm again.

"OH CELESTIA WHAT NOW?" screamed Coltex.

"Hey doc," said Sweetie Belle, "Can I go home now?"


	6. Chapter 6: Epilogue

After solving the power outage case, things got back to normal pretty quickly:

Note Pad and Sticky Note became Celestia's personal detectives. The pay was good and the coffee was free, so you better believe they were here to stay.

Dr. Coltex became one of Ponyville's best Doctors and stayed as well. He claimed to love the town and everypony in it.

Derpy Hooves had to visit Dr. Coltex after eating about 20 meters of power cables. Dr. Coltex was not surprised.

Sweetie Belle and the Cutie Mark Crusaders won the Call of Cutie tournament, but didn't receive their cutie marks. On the other hand, they did receive the 50,000 bit prize and a free permanent gaming membership. Sweetie Belle just said "When is the next Call of Cutie coming out? I need to pwn some more noobs."

Dr. Coltex has been receiving Sweetie Belle a lot less frequently now, which was good, because she gave him a headache.

As a birthday present, Princess Luna received a new Coltendo DS from her sister Celestia. They both hugged and played against each other. The sun and the moon rise much later now.

Fluttershy was playing the Horny Unicorns XXX videogame a lot less now. But she did get the "high score" on "hard mode".

Rarity finally got through a Call of Cutie match without killing herself. She was very proud.

Twilight and the gang eventually prestiged and conquered the game. They heard that Call of Cutie: Modern Warmare 3 was being released soon, so they marked their calendars.

Pinkie Pie currently writes Dead Space fanfics. Who knew?

Applejack advertises for Sweet Apple Acres online. After teaching the whole Apple Family how to use a computer, they all now make four times as much bits.

The Great and Powerful Trixie vows to be better at videogames than Twilight Sparkle. First she needed to know how to hold the controller.

Twilight invited the gang over once again to enjoy pizza and videogames. They now do this once a week.

Pinkie Pie is the best pony ever. Wait, I didn't type that. You love Pinkie Pie. Everypony loves my parties!

Wait, what?

Pinkie Pie, how'd you get in my room!

What?

No, I don't want to party right now, it's 2:00 IN THE MORNING.

NO I DON'T WANT TO PARTY SOMEONE HELP ME SHE'S GE

* * *

><p>Wow! What an awesome computer! Why are the letters so tiny? No wonder you wear glasses, author! Teehee!<p>

Ignore what Lavasharks says. A sequel will most definitely be released. Oh wait.

Okay I'm back. I had to silence Lavasharks for a bit. Don't worry, he's fine. He'll just be eating softer foods for a while.

Anyway, the sequel will be released once Lavasharks finishes his daily crap, and he'll update his profile. At least he better, or else he'll be partying in the big nightclub in the sky. Forever!

Wow, Dead Space is such an awesome game! I may have beaten it 11 times, but wowee!

Man, I'm hungry. Let's see what the author has in his fridge!

Pepperoni Hot Pockets or Hash Browns? Which do you think is good for 2:00 in the morning?

I'll just eat both then. Which one do I put in the microwave?

Wow, what a fancy microwave! No matter what I do it says 'FATAL ERROR'!

Ooh! What does this do? Wow! What's THIS?

Oh.

Oopsies.

If the author wakes up, tell him that everything was EXACTLY how I found it. I need to leave before people start waking up.

But this place is just so awesome! I should come here more often!

Let me just upload this for him. I'm sure he won't mind.

There we go. Wow, this computer is fast. Let's snoop through his files!

Hmm...

OH CELESTIA HOW DID THIS GET HERE I AM NOT GOOD WITH COMPUTER

I hope no one heard that.

Let me move the author's body somewhere else.

He squishes around just like the monsters in Dead Space!

I hope that cracking sound wasn't his spine.

What time is it? 3:00 AM? I really should get back.

I forgot what I came here for in the first place, but it will have to wait. I'll be back, so until then, Pinkie Pie, awaaaaay!


End file.
